Electrolytic cells can be used, in principle, for the electrolytic production of any amount of chemicals. However, with the present limitations in the state of the art, it is difficult to fabricate large-sized equipment made of plastic materials at low cost. However, some small size electrolytic cells can be found in water treatment systems for swimming pools.
Most of the electrolytic cells developed for the chlor-alkali industry are for production of large capacities on the order of many tons of chlorine per day.
The cell described herein is not limited to the production of chlorine, hydrogen and caustic soda, but could be easily adapted to the production of any other chemicals that require an electrolytic cell equipped with a separator.
The need for small electrochemical production units is now amply justified. Problems with storage and handling of dangerous chemicals like chlorine and caustic soda have been growing as more regulations to protect workers and the environment are being demanded by the population at large. Chlorine production for small installations such as cooling water towers for hotels and hospitals, fresh and waste water disinfection, and medium and large swimming pools will certainly benefit by on-site production. Beside producing only the amount needed at the time needed, there will be considerable savings in transportation costs, including insurance. No less important is to reduce the frequency and amount of dangerous chemicals being transported over long distances. The possibility of accidents occurring on the highways or on the rail tracks during transportation of these dangerous chemicals has become a reality as many countries shift to giant industrial plants with low production costs.